Lita Crunch
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: There's a new enemy in town whose in fact Lita's...boyfriend? Does Lita have the power of persuasion? Can she turn him good and follow her heart or will duty bar her from her perfect man? Find out. Epilogue up! Please review and I'll be happy forever.
1. The Girls' Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (sniff)

Hey Guys! Let me know what you think! (aka, review please and thank you)

Enjoy.

* * *

Lita couldn't believe it. She found him. Found her perfect man. She looked up at Adymn as he walked next to her, holding her hand. His spiky sandy hair covered one of his emerald green eyes, which stood out brightly because of his tanned skin. Well they would've stood out anyway because they were amazing to look at. He was very muscular and he was taller than Lita. He was sooooooooooo sweet and so cute. And did she mention he was really hott? Didn't think so. But he was extraordinarily sweet and loved Lita's cooking. But most of all, he really liked Lita. He was so sweet. Oops. She already said that a bunch of times. It's true though. But she was getting a little ahead of herself. Back to the beginning of the story. 

"Don't touch him!" Lita cried, interposing her body between a bully and a boy a two years younger than the bully. The bully paid didn't listen to her.

"Get out of the way!" the bully growled.

"Make me!" Lita exclaimed defiantly. The bully's fist flew to her face, but Lita blocked it. "Didn't you're mother ever teach you not to pick on people?" Lita exclaimed as his fist kept swinging at her, trying to hit her. She blocked his punches every time. As he drew back his hand for a powerful punch to her ribs, a guy grabbed his arm.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to attack pretty women?" an irresistibly attractive guy asked, with anger written in his features. Lita felt her cheeks turn red. He threw the bully to the ground. "Leave her alone." He glared at the bully and the bully scrambled away as fast as he could run.

"Thanks," Lita said. She turned to face the boy she had protected. The boy was a head shorter than she, with raven black hair and sky blue eyes, hidden by overly large glasses. "You ok, kid?"

The boy nodded. "Thanks. Johnny has always been mean to me. Thanks for sticking up to him for me." He looked at her oddly.

"Alrighty then. Glad to be of help. Just try to stay clear of people like Johnny, k?"

The boy nodded vigorously and ran off to the library.

Lita turned to the guy who had helped her. She felt like she was hit over the head with a board as she really looked at him; he was handsome. He stood about a head taller than Lita and had emerald green eyes that were looking at her as well. "I'm Adymn," he said, extending his hand.

"Lita." She shook his hand. "Thanks again."

"You're tough," he said, complimentary. Lita blushed. "Uh, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll see you around." He turned on his heel and walked away as he waved his hand bye. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah. See ya around. Bye." Lita waved back. He smiled. Lita felt herself melt into the floor. Not literally, of course.

------------

"Lita, you look like you've been struck by cupid's arrow!" Mina exclaimed as she watched Lita pale then flush then pale again. She also had a little twinkle in her olive green eyes that she got only when she met a really cute/hott boy.

"OOOOO, who's the lucky boy?!" Serena cried.

"It's nothing guys," Lita said, embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Come on Lita!" Mina whined.

"Yeah, come on Lita!" Amy exclaimed.

"Not you too, Amy! I thought I'd be safe from you!"

Amy's sea blue eyes twinkled. "Oh, don't be a spoilsport. We know you met someone."

Lita put her hands on the back of her head. Her cheeks returned to their normal hue. "Well, I guess I did."

Mina and Serena jumped up and down in front of her, screaming "WHO?!?!"

"No one, really," Lita said, loving to watch her friends go crazy for the want of information.

"Come on Lita!" Serena cried.

"I'll have Raye do her karate thing-a-magig on you if you don't tell!" Mina threatened.

"Martial Arts," Amy corrected absently.

"Yeah, that!"

"Well…" Lita drawled. Serena balled her fist in frustration and Lita laughed. "His name is Adymn."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The girls exclaimed.

"You mean that new guy that just transferred here?" Mina asked excitedly.

Lita turned a bright red and mumbled, "Yeah, him."

"Oh, Lita! I'm so excited for you!" Serena cried.

"He hasn't done anything," Lita muttered. She turned even redder.

"Suuuuuuuuure!" Mina teased. "And I'm a boy. Seriously! What'd he do?"

"Nothing. I just met him and he helped me deal with a bully."

"AND?!?!" Her friends cried because of the suspense.

"He called me pretty? And he smiled at me?" If it were possible for Lita to turn rosier, she would have.

"LITA!!!!!!!" They cried. "This is so important," Mina continued. She raised her index finger, getting ready to give one of her famous speeches. "First, he helps you. Then he calls you pretty! Then on top of that, he smiled at you and noticed you! This is amazing."

"Yeah, yeah," Lita cried, controlling her blushes. "It was nothing. Besides, I bet he won't even remember me by tomorrow."

"We'll see," was Serena's only response.


	2. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! What do you think so far?

* * *

Lita woke up to the sound of her alarm. She pulled on her uniform and hopped to the kitchen while tying her shoes on. She whipped up some eggs and toast for her breakfast, made herself an elaborate lunch because of the amazing weather for the day. Because Serena would want some of the cupcakes she made, she packed herself a couple extra, just to be careful. She arrived at school and her friends pounced on her. "Did you see him yet?" "Lita, you didn't dress any differently!" And comments like that just kept flying. 

"I haven't seen him!" Lita snapped. "Stop pestering me!" She stalked off angrily to class.

"Yo, Lita," A voice said, right next to the door. Lita turned with a glare to see who the voice belonged to then immediately flushed in embarrassment, realizing the voice belonged to Adymn.

"H—hey, Adymn," Lita turned went from color of red from embarrassment to a pink.

Adymn chuckled at her. "Join me for lunch, k?"

Lita nodded. "Sure. See you at lunch." She walked into the classroom and sat down, but refused to tell the girls what just happened, in fear of their pestering questions or comments.

The lunch bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch, aka Serena's favorite period of the day. Lita offhandedly told the girls she wasn't going to be eating with them and they immediately understood. Well, Serena took longer to understand, but that was predictable. Adymn stood beneath a tree and he was absolutely breathtaking. _Ok, ok, I know I keep doing this, putting him in an amazing light but he is gorgeous, _Lita thought.When he noticed he had gotten her eye, he cocked his head to tree, motioning for her to come. Inside, she felt butterflies flitting through her stomach and was afraid that she might not be able to eat. She sauntered up to the tree and sat down, leaning against the tree as her support. He copied her example.

"So, what's that you have in there?" Adymn asked, motioning to the food in her lunch. "It looks like it could feed a bunch of people."

Lita flushed. "Well, I usually have my friend, Serena, who always loves to eat anything I make, except vegetables. She has a sweet tooth." Lita giggled, thinking of times where Serena's sweet tooth had gotten her into more trouble than not. "Anyway, when I make my lunch, I usually make extra, at least enough for two, in case one of my friends want." Adymn eyed her food and Lita laughed. "Would you like to try some, Adymn?"

Adymn shrugged but stuck his hand in her lunch and pulled out a cupcake. He bit into it and his eyes widened with delight. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed, after he gobbled the cupcake within three bites. "Lita, you're an amazing cook."

Lita laughed at him. "Would you like some more?"

"That's like asking if I'm a guy. Hell yeah." Lita divided up her lunch and gave him a portion of it. He ate it in no time, while Lita was laughing at him. She laughed so hard, she choked. He had to pummel her back in order for her to breathe again.

"You know, you have a pretty laugh," Adymn commented. Lita blushed and murmured something about how he was really funny. She regained her composure. "So Adymn, tell me about yourself."

"Ouch. You don't ask easy questions."

"Hey! That's so not cool. It is an easy question. You're just too lazy to answer."

"Oh, I'm stung!" Adymn cried as he threw his hand over his heart. "That hurt."

"Pu-lease. You're just putting on an act." She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"I must say, I'm smitten." Lita raised an inquiry eyebrow. "With you, my beautiful chef." Lita's eyes widened and Adymn nodded. "Lita, you are hilarious when get all shocked."

Lita rolled her eyes at him. "Adymn, please don't tease me like that."

"I'm not teasing you." She gave him a look. "Ok, maybe I'm teasing you a little. Anyway, I'm from America. I am an only child. I love sports and martial arts. I especially love cooks." He winked at Lita and she laughed heartily. "Um, what else? My favorite colors are green and black, but no worries I love brown as well." He motioned to her hair and Lita rolled her eyes and muttered something about a suck up. "Am not. Ok, maybe a little. Anyway, I'm blanking here, so I'll yield the floor to you. What about you? What do you like?"

"Let's see. My parent's died a while ago, so I live alone. I love cooking and cleaning and shopping and reading and some day I want to be a baker and a florist. I love horses also. My favorite colors are green and pink. I hate physics and cheaters and liars. And I have the best friends in the whole wide world and I love them like sisters. They're my family."

"Wow. Impressive." A bell rang, signifying the beginning of the next class. "What a bummer." Adymn exclaimed, referring to the bell. "Lita, would you give me the honor in going out with you this Saturday?"

Lita turned crimson and managed to stammer out a yes. Adymn laughed at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Then they were off to class. Lita rubbed her hand where he had touched. There was something about his touch that sent butterflies through her stomach and made her feel like jumping with joy and cooking for the world. Lita wondered what it was. Was it possible that he could be the man for her?


	3. Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 3, let me know what you think!

Enjoy.

* * *

Serena was beside herself with joy as they dragged Lita all the way to the mall to buy her the "perfect" outfit for Saturday. Lita was forced to try on all sorts of clothes she normally wouldn't have chosen, but none of the girls seemed to be listening. Amy was no help either. She was just laughing or studying—or both. It took fifty stores before Raye decided she was done for the day. Mina elected to buy herself a nice big ice cream cone with chocolate and caramel syrup and a bright red cherry on top of a mound of strawberry flavored ice cream; Serena begged her friend for just a bite.

Lita's mind was elsewhere. It shouldn't matter what she was going to be wearing on Saturday, right? Or did it? Was she supposed to glamour herself up for Adymn or was she supposed to be herself?

Any of her other thoughts that were about to form were quickly cut off as a cry of horror went up in the mall. Mina dropped her ice cream in shock and Raye signaled that they all should transform. They ran behind a cart and—after glancing both ways to make sure no one was watching—pulled out their transformation pens. "Moon Cosmic Power!" "Mars Planet Power!" "Jupiter Planet Power!" "Mercury Planet Power!" "Venus Planet Power!" In the place of five teenagers, were five superheroes in Sailor Uniform, running toward danger. They skidded to a halt as they watched in horrific fascination some type of energy being sucked away from a mass of people—men and women alike—while the children wailed in fear. The Sailor Scouts wrenched their attention away from the victims and frantically searched for the cause of this menace.

There it was—some sort of creature that looked like it was made from odd bits and pieces of junk, standing as tall as Lita—holding its hand out as energy flowed into it.

_Oh no you don't!_ Sailor Jupiter thought angrily. "Jupiter Thunder Blast!" She cried as lightning hit the creature. The creature lost its hold on the energy. Her attack was immediately followed by Sailor Mercury's Ice Bubbles. The creature flew backwards from the impact.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Mars cried after she blasted the creature with her firebird attack; the creature stood up wobbly while groaning from pain.

"Right!" Sailor Moon replied. She pulled out her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A blast of pink energy spiraled out of the scepter and hit the thing, causing it to dissolve into a bundle of trash.

Mercury looked at the trash curiously. "I wonder what energy it was taking or who it was working for."

"Let's get out of here," Venus suggested. They all nodded and left the scene as people began to sit up muttering unpleasantly, but not before Mars exclaimed "Venus, I'm going to get you! I have strawberry ice cream all over me!" Venus made a dash for the mall exit and Mars chased her unrelenting.

-------

Saturday finally came and none too soon. Even though Lita decided to wear something simple, like a long ebony pleated skirt and a nice fitting V neck forest green long sleeved shirt, she still took an hour to get ready. She had no idea how it took her that long, but it didn't bother her in the least.

Lita heard a knocking sound at her door and quickly ran to open it. "Adymn!" She exclaimed as she opened the door. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Lita, ready to go for a spectacular day?"

Lita nodded, unable to trust her voice from squeaking.

He took her on an amazing date, from lunch on the beach to an amusement park for the afternoon then horseback riding as it started to become dark. They finished the night with a hearty dinner at Crown's Arcade. Lita had been surprised to go horseback riding, but he said he chose it just for her and she was utterly delighted, though she had some trouble getting on and off the horse because of her skirt.

Adymn drove her home. He looked at her before she got out of his car. "Thank you, Lita, for a wonderful day."

She laughed at him and he grinned. "You're thanking me? It was absolutely amazing. Thank you so much." She leaned over and gave him a quick hug and pulled away looking sheepish and feeling embarrassed for her actions. Even in the night, it was possible to see her cheeks take on a red tinge. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Uh… I guess I'll—uh, go inside now. Thanks."

Like quicksilver, Adymn grabbed her wrist before she got out of his car. "Lita, will you go out with me again?" He let go of her wrist, looking at her earnestly and she looked at him stupidly.

"Uh…" Where was her voice and why wasn't it working?!?! She was always good at talking to people and was rarely at a lack for words, yet here she was, unable to answer a simple yes. It was maddening and embarrassing.

"Lita?" He looked at her worried, afraid he had screwed up something.

"Ye—yes. I'd lo—like to go out again."

Adymn heaved a sigh of relief. "For a second you had me worried."

Lita blushed and found her tongue again. She rolled her eyes at him. "When would you like to go out again?"

"Monday night?"

"Perfect." Lita made to open the door again, but was stopped as she felt a light touch on her wrist. She looked back, giving him a questioning look.

Adymn flushed at her look. "You're going to make me more food at school on Monday, right?"

She hit him playfully on his shoulder. "You men and food. Is that all you're interested in?" She said that jokingly, but in truth meant it seriously. She was afraid that was all he was interested in.

"Are you kidding? I'd choose food over girls anytime. Well, maybe you'd tie." When she glared at him, he laughed. "I'm kidding. You over food any day. You're amazing, did you know that? And full of wonderful surprises. For instance, you beat me at that shooting game that I thought I was amazing at. Then you out run me on horseback, though I shouldn't be surprised about that. And being able to stomach that hotdog while going on that craaaaaaaaazy roller coaster? That blew my mind. And that game where you use the hammer to score one hundred, you beat it easily; you're extremely strong for a girl. Not trying to insult girls or anything. And trust me, I'd be afraid to take you in a fight—and that's coming from my manly ego side. I'm sure if I take you other places, I'll find more special things about you." Lita mumbled something about how he flattering he was being. "Why thank you." He replied, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Would you like to know something else? The food you gave me on Monday at lunch swept me away. I was so dazzled. I was also amazed how you protected that boy from that Johnny bully. You got a lotta guts and that's impressive. And you're beautiful. Did you know that?" Adymn grinned as he watched Lita glow red in the dark. "Now I've embarrassed you. Sorry about that."

Lita bit her lip to control her blushes, and then smiled at him. "You know, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. You're full of compliments. And, you know, you're not so bad yourself. I'm impressed." She leaned over, pecked him on the cheek and slipped out the car door. "Thank you so very much. See you later." She waved goodnight to him and sauntered up to her door. She opened it and plopped onto her couch, her heart swelling with emotion and love, feeling giddy with happiness and feeling odd butterflies flit through her stomach. Little did she know, Adymn had been watching her the whole time until she left his path of sight, feeling strange but odd comforting feelings flit through his heart and stomach as well. There was something about this girl that set her apart from all others. Something that defied analysis. Something that was a treasure in itself. Something…delightful.

* * *

So? What did you think? 


	4. A little faux pas, well sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Please give me feedback! Reviews are awesome and always welcomed. Special thanks to those who reviewed--you know who you are ;-)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Did you complete your task?" an evil voice asked, piercing through the silence. 

"No, the Mound-bot failed me," was the reply.

"You do realize I need rid the world of that utterly repulsing 'love' energy, in order to become powerful, right?"

There was a moment of silence. "I understand."

"Good, now go!"

There was a flash of lightning and the man vanished.

-----

Lita couldn't contain her bliss the following day. She called all the girls and spoke with them for at least three hours about her incredible date. By the end of her long, detailed narrative, it was possible to hear girls shrieking from the phone in happiness for their friend.

Monday arrived and Lita woke up extra early to cook lunch. She wanted to impress Adymn with the lunch she was going to bring him, not repulse him. It took very precise measurements and at least an hour to bake her amazingly famous chocolate cake. She packed some well cooked hamburgers as well and a funky side salad with fruits of unknown origins. Lita felt this wasn't enough. She quickly raided her pantry for some more food and found a nice looking recipe that took only twenty minutes to make. It smelled delicious.

Lita ran late to school, and met up with Serena half way. Serena looked at her while they ran to get to school. "Lita? Why are you late this morning?" Serena asked while gasping for air.

"I lost track of time!" Lita replied. "Come, let's go faster." They burst through the school doors and into the classroom, only to have all the eyes of all the students in the class stare at them. Lita and Serena scratched their heads embarrassed and sat down, melting deep into their seats in sheer embarrassment.

Classes were a blur for Lita. She was just focusing exclusively on lunch. As the lunch bell rang, Lita rushed off to grab her lunch from her locker. Wait. Where was her lunch? Lita frantically looked around, but couldn't find her lunch anywhere. She slammed her palm into her forehead as she vaguely realized she left her lunch at _home_. Oops. Now what was she supposed to do? She was lunchless and she couldn't leave because she didn't want Adymn thinking she stood him up. So she compromised. She sent the girls to tell Adymn that she ran home to get lunch and ran all the way home to grab the lunch. She did NOT trust any of the girls with her lunch; she knew they'd eat it all before ever getting back to school.

Adymn looked for Lita, but could not find her. Instead, two blondes and a blue haired girl came up to him. "Adymn?" the blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Adymn, Lita forgot her lunch!" The other blonde with a bun on each side of her head exclaimed really fast. "She said she made it all nice and delicious—and you are very lucky to be getting her food—and she was being completely honest because I saw her run late today because of it! She said she lost track of time—whatever that means. She didn't want you to think she stood you up, so she sent us!" The blonde girl gasped for air, because she had said all that at once.

"Serena!" the blonde girl with the red ribbon exclaimed. "You shouldn't have told the whole story! Now you made Lita look bad!"

"How did I do that, Mina?" the girl named Serena asked cluelessly.

"How?! Because you made it sound like Lita is forgetful!" Mina said frustrated.

"Guys, please stop," the blue haired girl said embarrassed. The two blondes immediately flushed with embarrassment. "Really Adymn," the blue haired girl said, turning to him. "She is usually quite together. Today she seems to have lost her head." Mina jumped on the blue haired girl saying "Amy, you did it too!"

Adymn started laughing and the girls looked at him. "You guys are funny. Now I understand why Lita thinks you guys rock." The girls flushed with embarrassment. "And I can see how you remind me of a family. You guys stick your necks out for one another. That's really awesome." Just then Lita appeared, huffing and puffing, with a lunch bag gripped in her hand. "Lita, you have amazing friends."

"Why? What'd they do?" Lita asked suspiciously.

"They—" He started laughing again and Lita understood. She turned to her friends. "Thanks guys."

"Have fun!" Mina said and she and Amy grabbed Serena and her outstretched arms away from Lita's lunch.

Lita flushed in embarrassment. "I—my lunch—"

"I know. Serena told me."

"Oh. Well then…"

"Come sit, and let's eat." He patted the grass next to him and Lita happily obliged. She handed him her lunch and he looked at her curiously. "For you, I ate on the way here," Lita said sheepishly.

"Ok, you're missing out," was Adymn's reply but he immediately dove into the lunch bag Lita had presented to him. It was gone within minutes and Adymn was licking the chocolate from the chocolate cake off his lips contently. "That was amazing, Lita. You will definitely reach your dream of becoming a chef." He leaned back against the tree with a sigh.

"You think so?" Lita asked, giggling at his expression.

"Mm… definitely."

Lita felt herself swell with pride. That was so sweet. Did she mention he was sweet?

"Well, let's head back to class," Adymn finally said. "I'll walk you to your next class." Lita turned a brilliant shade of pink and Adymn took her to her class, holding her hand. "See you tonight," he murmured and pecked her on her cheek. Lita went from pink to red and stammered out a reply. _He's perfect_, Lita thought in wonder, hand on her cheek, as she walked obliviously into the classroom with eyes all pointed at her.


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, unfortunately.

Hey Guys! Chapter 5 for you!

Remember, I want reviews after you read this.

Now, enjoy.

* * *

"You are starting to fall behind," the evil voice said darkly from the shadows. 

"I am working on getting the love energy, Master. I need some time."

"I am expecting energy in two evenings." It was possible to see two yellow eyes glare angrily.

"I understand. I will not fail you."

"Remember what I said."

"I always do Master." The flash of lightning was the only way it was possible to see the man disappear from before his master.

-----

"My date was fabulous!" Lita exclaimed as she and her friends arrived to school.

"Really???" They asked in suspense.

"I saw Adymn carrying your books yesterday," Serena exclaimed as her sapphire eyes twinkled.

"I even saw him give you a kiss on the cheek," Mina added, catching on.

Lita blushed. "It's nothing guys. And we haven't done anything else."

"No first kiss?" They asked wide eyed and innocent.

"NO!" Lita snapped. "Stop bugging me. I'll let you know when that happens, ok?"

They grinned devilishly and Mina pointed behind Lita. "I see a certain someone coming this way." Mina nudged Serena and she got the hint right away. "Later!" They cried and scattered; their laughter echoed in Lita's head.

"Lita!" A masculine voice said from right behind her. Lita turned and her olive eyes caught his emerald ones gazing at her humorously.

"Adymn. Come, let's go or we'll be late for class." She laughed at the look he gave her, but he complied as they linked arms and headed to class.

Lunch turned into Lita's favorite period of the day. She was able to hang out with Adymn and that was always bliss. Today was no different from any of the previous days. She made Adymn lunch, he ate it and she laughed at him for eating it so fast. He then complimented her on her food and asked her out again.

"Of course!" Lita replied.

"Good," Adymn said satisfactorily. "Dress fancy; I'm taking you somewhere special tonight."

Lita flushed but murmured her consent.

-----

He picked her up that evening wearing a suit. Lita was donned up nicely herself. She wore an ankle length, olive green dress with silver trimming along the hems and silver shoes. She even changed her hair, making it flow down her back and held out of her face with a silver headband, instead of being up in a ponytail.

Adymn was speechless when he saw her. He always thought she was beautiful, but now she was just stunning. The olive dress she chose matched her shining eyes perfectly. Her hair was really wavy and looked really silky. He wished he could run his fingers through that magnificent hair. She even added some make up—a slight bit of eye liner, sparkly eye shadow, a hint of blush, and some shiny lip gloss that attracted his attention more than before. He was always staring at those lips, longing to place one delicate kiss upon them, but he had been afraid to drive her away.

He ushered her into his corvette and she moved with such grace and fluidity into the car that Adymn had to breathe really hard in order to get oxygen in his lungs.

Lita was watching Adymn the whole time. They finally got to this really nice restaurant and he opened the door all gentleman-like. They went inside and sat down on really comfy seats. The restaurant was dimly lit and a murmur of voices could be heard from surrounding tables. They ordered this random food that even Lita had never heard of before and sat in an awkward silence, waiting semi-patiently for their food.

"Um, Lita," Adymn said as they finished their food.

"Yeah?"

"Uh—do you like to dance?"

"Yes, I love dancing." Her eyes sparkled with light and Adymn laughed.

"Good. Come." He left money for their bill and pulled Lita along as he led her to an outdoor dance floor. There was an orchestra playing a nice lively tune on a patio, people dancing and laughing, and some light drinks off to the side in case people were thirsty. Laughing, Adymn pulled her onto the dance floor and they danced. It was so—perfect. They seemed to have forgotten everyone around them as a slow song came up. His hands were placed around her waist and hers around his neck. Adymn leaned slightly forward and Lita surprisingly met him half way. Their lips met tentatively at first, but after about five seconds the kiss deepened. The music stopped and they heard applauding in the background. They reluctantly broke apart and clapped along with everyone else as the orchestra packed up their instruments. That seemed to be the cue to leave. Lita followed Adymn, cheeks slightly pink from the kiss they had shared but moments before. They climbed into his car and he turned to her.

"Uh, Lita?"

She looked at him, eyes full of emotion. "Yes?"

"I—um—about back there…" Lita's look quickly turned into one of alarm and Adymn laughed at her, all unease flowing out of him. "You're not mad?"

She laughed at him, but it was strained laughter and her eyes were not sparkling. "Why would I be mad? I, uh, like you a lot." She blushed and looked at her lap, mentally scolding herself for being so blunt.

"I told you already I liked you," Adymn started and she looked up at him startled. "But I think I'm feeling something else. I think I am falling for you."

"What?" Lita exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide with shock and cheeks glowing bright red again.

Adymn laughed at himself. Or maybe it was at her reaction. It was hard to tell. "I think I—err, love you." He laughed uneasily as she looked at him blankly. "I don't say this often to girls, and never this soon, but there's something about you; something I can't pinpoint that has made me fall for you. Maybe it's your food," he added as a joke and Lita laughed uncertainly. "You know the quote 'the fastest way to a man is through his stomach'. But I honestly am just teasing you. Like I said, there's something about you that makes you stand out more than anyone else. It's something I've come to treasure through the time we've spent together." She still stared at him as everything he just said processed slowly through her mind. "I love you, Lita."

Finally it all clicked and her eyes began to glow brightly. "I think love you too, Adymn." Adymn looked startled at her for answering so quickly and Lita flushed. "I dunno. I normally don't get these butterflies jittering through my stomach and I have never felt so happy and content. There's something about you too Adymn. If feeling like the world is perfect when you're with me is love, then I love you. I have never felt so happy."

He seemed to glow too. Then there were no words at all, for their lips met once again.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but the more reviews, the faster I'll post. 

Thanks so much.


	6. Accusation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy!

Remember, please review.

* * *

Lita and Adymn spent the following day together and the day after that. Every moment they spent together was precious, every moment was meaningful, and every moment was perfect. The girls were all beside themselves with happiness for Lita and kept asking for every detail of each of their moments; Lita couldn't help but share. They were her family—Serena with her sapphire blue eyes gazing at her with a thrilling intensity that gave happiness and light to everyone around her, Amy with her hilarious smart snippy side comments that caused Serena and Mina to go bright red, Mina with her everlasting claims of love and beauty and giving her "famous speeches" that caused Raye to pounce on her, and Raye with her own way of viewing the world and snapping at Serena for being such a meatball head. She couldn't be happier—but of course, there was always something that had to tweak the happy ones, isn't there?

It's Sailor Time, for there is another one of those piles--it seemed to be made of number of lockets and earrings and rings this time. What else can the Scouts do but protect the world. Of course, this does dampen the mood a little, for Lita had to run late for her next date.

"What is that thing?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud as she dodged another sharp earring shot at her from the creature.

"I dunno," Venus replied, shooting her Venus Crescent V at the monster. The monster lost a bunch of jewelry as it flew backwards.

"My turn," Mars said, frustrated with the _thing_. "Mars Firebird Strike!" It seemed to do the trick. "Sailor Moon, Now!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon replied as she stood up from where she had been cowering just moments before. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A blast of pink swept over the creature, and the jewelry melted into a pile of rubbish.

"Phew," Venus said as she brushed her hair aside. "I thought it would never go away."

Mars bristled and turned to Mercury. "Mercury, any idea what energy it was gathering?"

"Yeah, I think I have an idea," Mercury replied as she typed speedily into her aqua computer. "It seems to have been collecting some sort of positive energy—though the specific type I am unsure of."

Jupiter pursed her lips. "Hmm, that isn't very helpful, is it?"

"It's a start," Mercury replied. "But Jupiter, isn't there somewhere you have to be right now?"

Jupiter looked at her blankly then realized what Mercury was talking about. "Shoot, I have a date. I totally forgot. Uh, you guys don't mind me leaving?"

Sailor Moon laughed as she made a shooing motion. "Shoo. We'll be fine; have fun."

Jupiter laughed heartily. "You know I always do." With that, she detransformed and bolted down to her house to get into something more suitable.

_Too late,_ Lita thought as she saw Adymn waiting in front of her house. She was all sweaty from the fight, but it didn't seem right to make him wait longer. She wasn't in the nicest attire—just her typical school uniform, for she hadn't had time to change.

"Hey Adymn," Lita exclaimed as she waved at him. "Sorry for running late."

"It's ok," he said as he watched her and laughed. "You look like you need to change."

Lita turned crimson. "Well, sorta. Do you—"

"Mind waiting a little longer? Sure."

"Come on in then. I'll whip up something then go change."

Adymn laughed as he followed her. "If you insist."

She smacked him playfully on the arm, knowing he was dying for more of her food. "What ends will you go to to eat?"

"As many ends as possible, as long as I am treated to your food," Adymn replied in jest.

Lita and Adymn traded jokes as she quickly threw together some ingredients and concocted an interesting drink. She left him to change. When she came back, she noticed Adymn wearing a troubled expression, as he sat down on her couch.

"Adymn? Are you ok?" Lita looked at him worriedly.

Adymn laughed as a calm mask descended upon his troubled face. "Of course I'm ok, my beautiful baker." He stood up and gave Lita a kiss.

Lita wasn't fooled by this; she had noticed his tight grip on his glass before he had released it. She looked at him. "For some reason I don't believe you."

Adymn stared at her in shock. "What do you mean you don't believe me?"

"You look worried." Lita crossed her arms over her chest. "And now you're lying to me. I don't like being messed around with."

"Lita, please, I'm fine. Believe me, please."

"I thought we could be honest with each other," Lita sad accusingly. It caused her a pang to say this, but it was better than having her precious Adymn lie to her—she knew he wasn't being truthful. His normal sparkling emerald eyes were reserved and clouded and he looked slightly hunched instead of standing straight.

Adymn gazed at her intently, first at her crossed arms, then into her blazing eyes. He knew he had to tell her something. "I—grrr, Lita you're dead on. I am concerned about something. You see, I have to send something to my brother, but he has not given me his address. It is his birthday present and he will be very unhappy with me if I forget again."

"Was that so hard to tell me?" Lita asked crossly.

"It makes me feel ashamed that I forgot." Adymn turned slightly red.

Lita unbent and patted him on his arm, sending butterflies through their stomachs. "It reminds us we're all human."

-----

"I thought I told you to bring me energy," a sinister voice said accusingly.

"I tried, Master, but I was somehow thwarted. The jewel-bot failed me."

"It seems you are blaming all your faults on the bots." The evil voice seemed to pause for a second, before speaking again. "You dallied tonight. What took you so long?"

"I was detained Master. Please give me another chance."

The menacing voice pondered this then said, "One last chance. Do not fail me again. If you do, there will be consequences."

"I will succeed Master."

"And rid me of those pests."

"Which?"

"The Sailor Scouts. They seem to like butting in a lot."

"I will succeed Master," the man repeated. There was a flash and he was gone.


	7. The Shock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Come on, Lita," Mina exclaimed as she pulled on her friend's sleeve.

"Yeah Lita, you promised," Serena added, almost whiney. "We are supposed to go to the Crown's Arcade and meet Raye and Amy. How will we do that if you stay cooped up in your house, waiting for the phone to wring?!"

Lita grimaced. "I'm coming. You guys just need more patience. Psha." Lita stalked out the door with a slight smile on her face and her friends followed.

They arrived at the Crown Arcade and Serena immediately ordered a huge pizza, a double ice cream sundae and a large soda.

"Serena, you're such a pig," Raye said.

"Your sooooooooo mean Raye," Serena cried. "I'm hungry. Lita took forever to leave her house."

"I didn't take that long," Lita said defensively. "I was just getting ready."

Mina and Amy started laughing. "You guys should see yourselves," Mina said when she caught her breath. She turned to the waitress. "I think I'll just have a large vanilla shake."

"Me too, but make mine a mint shake," Lita added.

"I'll just take a sprite." Raye sighed. The waitress left to get their orders and Raye turned to Lita. "Lita, I need the 411 on Adymn."

Lita laughed and told her in as much detail as possible about Adymn, their dates and even their first kiss. Raye listened enthralled and Serena and Mina listened intently as well, though they had heard this about a million times. Lita finished her detailed description of last night's date.

"I can't believe he lied to you at first," Raye said surprised.

"At least he was truthful afterwards," Mina said defensively.

"Yeah, and he made up for lying anyway," Serena added.

"It seems like there is something he's not saying," Amy said. Four pairs of eyes blinked at her in shock and Amy flushed. "I don't know it just seems like that." And she left it at that. The girls were going to argue, but Luna cut them off as she jumped onto their table out from nowhere. "There's trouble, girls. Quickly, transform and go." The Scouts nodded and bolted out the Crown's Arcade, following Luna. They stopped at the worst sight they could imagine. A mass load of people were heaped on the ground, eyes glossy and—literally—a pile of trash stood in the center of them, harvesting their energy joyfully.

"Oh no you don't," Serena muttered. They took out their brooches and transformed. "Mars Sniper Attack!" Mars whispered. The firebird hit the mound and it flew backwards. The Scouts stood out in the open. "How dare you steal those innocent people's energy!" Sailor Moon cried. "We stand for love! And we stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon!" "I'm Sailor Mercury!" "I'm Sailor Mars!" "I'm Sailor Venus!" "I'm Sailor Jupiter!" "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

"Ha ha ha! I've heard about you suckers! You're going down! Trash ATTACK!" Trashcans flew from all directions and hit the Sailor Scouts, knocking them off their feet. The shock would make anyone's head spin. Venus stood up. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Her power hit the trash and it stopped attacking.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cried, hitting the Monster Trash with musical blue energy.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Mars said.

"Right!" Sailor Moon stood up. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Life left the trash as Sailor Moon's powerful attack swept over it. "Phew, we're finished."

"Not so fast, Sailor Moon," a voice said from afar. "You keep messing with my plans." The man stepped into view. He had dark stormy eyes, a face curled into one of frustration and contorted in rage, spiky sandy hair and stood taller than Jupiter. He wore something that looked a lot like underarmor. There was something about his voice that sounded familiar, but Jupiter couldn't pinpoint it. "My turn." He there was a flash of lightning and it hit the Scouts with an impact that sent them flying. Flash after flash, he hit the Scouts unrelenting. Mars stood up wobbly and charged him, but he just brushed her aside with a sweep of his hand and she hit the pavement with an audible crack.

"No!" Mercury exclaimed. "Shine Aqua Illu—" She was cut off as lightning hit her in her unprotected chest, making her fly backward.

"Stop!" Jupiter cried. "Jupiter Supreme Thun—" She too was cut off as the same attack hit her in the stomach, causing her to crash into a car.

He turned his attention to Venus and Sailor Moon, hammering them with lighting unmercifully. Jupiter forced herself up again. Mercury did the same. Mars was out cold. "Shine Aqua Illusion," Mercury murmured and hit their attacker. Viciously, he hit Mercury with lightning that caused her to collapse.

"STOP!!" Jupiter yelled, with tears streaming down her face as she jumped in front of the oncoming bolt. He paused as if shocked. "Please stop! Leave them alone. They're my family." He looked at her. "They're my family! Take me instead. Don't hurt them anymore!" He raised his arm again. "NO! Thunder is my power and lightning is also. Please! We have done nothing to harm you. We are protectors of Earth. I am the protector of my friends. Leave them alone." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please. I do not want to hurt you." He lowered his arm. "I have no one else except from them. My parents died when I was younger. They've been with me all the way." He took a staggered step back. "Please don't hurt them anymore."

"Lita?"

Now she knew where she had heard his voice before. "Adymn. Please." She detransformed to show him it was really her. "Please Adymn. Don't hurt them anymore. They're all I have for a family. They're my sisters." Adymn looked at her horrified. "Why, Adymn? Why them? Why us? Why me? Why?" Lita felt tears burn their way down her cheek as she felt her heart starting to give way into a million pieces. Adymn took another staggered step backward. "Adymn?" She stared at him, everything written plainly on her face. Lita felt herself slide to the ground, but she was numb inside. "Adymn?"

* * *

Just reminding you to review! The more reviews, the faster I post. 


	8. Heartbreaks and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Recap: "Why, Adymn? Why them? Why us? Why me? Why?" Lita felt tears burn their way down her cheek as she felt her heart starting to give way into a million pieces. Adymn took another staggered step backward. "Adymn?" She stared at him, everything written plainly on her face. Lita felt herself slide to the ground, but she was numb inside. "Adymn?"

…………...

"Lita?" He asked as if shocked to see her—well shocked to see that she was Sailor Jupiter, one of the protectors of the earth who kept thwarting his missions.

Lita cast her eyes downward for a moment then she looked up. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with tears of a broken hearted woman who was watching her world fall apart. Those tears were like a wildfire as they streamed down her face. Lita couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed herself up from the ground and ran. She was running away and she knew it, but she couldn't face Adymn. Not her perfect man. Not the man she thought she knew. Not the man she felt she could share anything and everything with. Her heart couldn't take it—not when it was shattered into millions of little pieces.

Adymn's emerald green eyes became extraordinarily foggy as he discovered that his "enemies" were none other than his beloved baker and her hilarious friends. Each staggered step back he took, he became even more and more nonplussed and almost frightened though it was mixed with worry and horror. He watched Lita slide to the ground. He watched her face become one of the utmost grief. He watched as he realized that he broke her heart. He couldn't stand himself for that. He couldn't stand watching her fall apart before his eyes. She was saying something—probably his name—but his ears were buzzing. She looked at the ground then looked back up at him and he wished he could throw himself off a cliff than watch her tears stream down her cheeks. She pushed herself off the ground and ran like it was the end of the world. Adymn stood there as if rooted to the ground dumbfounded and berated himself for hurting Lita. He didn't know what else to do except run after her. He had to. He had to make things right. He had to mend her heart. He had to make sure she would be alright. His legs sprinted after her and his heart soared to where she was. He hoped he could fix things. He hoped he could make it better. If he couldn't, he'd…rather not think about it.

-------

Lita ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran for as long as they would run. She ran, ignoring the tears that cascaded down her face and clouded her vision. When she could run no more, she threw herself down to the ground and prayed for an end. She did not notice she was being followed by the same man who broke her heart. She did not notice herself being scooped up into his arms and carried to a nearby park and brought into a secluded place in the park and placed in the tall grass. She did not notice herself being held in the arms of the man she thought she loved. She just let her misery wash over her and engulf her, numbing her from anything and everything else.

When the tears stopped—even if misery didn't—she took in her surroundings, first noticing that the sun was setting—meaning she'd been crying for hours—then noticed that she was being held by strong comforting arms—arms that belonged to Adymn. She pushed herself away from him almost savagely.

"What are you doing?" She cried. Her eyes tried to spill tears, but they were dry because she had been crying for hours. Her head was hurting and her throat was sore. But that didn't matter. What mattered was Adymn, though breaking her heart, was there as if trying to mend it. She tried to erect barriers around her heart, but wasn't being too successful.

"Lita…" His voice sounded hoarse and his face looked distressed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

Lita tried crawling backwards, giving them distance. "Why are you sorry? What didn't you mean? What are you?" Those words stung as they left her mouth, but she didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered.

"Lita—" He tried coming closer to her, but she just put more distance between them. "Lita please."

"Why Adymn?" The tears finally were able to flow again and they surged down her face. "Why?"

"I don't know," Adymn admitted. "I had to, you see. Please, give me a chance to explain myself." Lita's heart barriers collapsed as she watched his eyes become shiny with sadness. It looked like she wasn't the only one who hurt.

"Alright. I'll let you talk." Lita curled up into a ball, arms gripping her knees, rocking back and forward as if this were the only way she was going to be ok. Adymn wished with all his heart he could take her into his arms and chase away her pain.

"I haven't always been gifted with this power," Adymn started. "It came when…"

It came when his brother—though he had said to her in her first meeting he was an only child, he wasn't being completely truthful—was caught in an accident that took his life away. Adymn had been seven at the time. Seven and utterly miserable. His brother had been fifteen when his life had been wrenched away from him. His brother had loved him; his parents didn't really care for him too much. There didn't seem to be anything else that loved him. He had been all alone. Adymn had been in rage and his rage unleashed a power in him—a power of lightning—that arched down from the sky and hit his brother's murderers. He had been horrified but at the same time pleased for extracting revenge. It made him miserable to look back on what he had done. Then came another person. This was another soul who had believed love was just a false thing and ruined the world. This person was powerful. This person had become his master. This person was always hooded and cloaked so Adymn never saw his master's features. His master taught him how to use his powers. Taught him how to control it. Taught him how to wield it. He was finally ready to go back into the world again. Adymn had been shielded from the world from when he was twelve to just recently. He was told to take away all love energy and give it to his master. Once his master had rid the world of that "love", his master would take over. Adymn had thought his master was right. Adymn had been brainwashed. He came to this school and began to plot how to access that love energy. He had thought love was a curse and had no meaning. He didn't realize love could be a blessing. He didn't realize what love truly was, until he spotted a certain tall, strong, brunette woman, with olive eyes that blazed with an inner fire, who stood up to bullies and protected those who could be harmed. He didn't realize he had fallen for her and fallen hard.

"Lita, please understand, my master is ruthless, and I am under no illusions that he'll get what he wants. But Lita, I cannot side with my master if it is against you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Lita was unable to speak for her throat was taut with emotion, so she shrugged. Her body was shaking. "Lita, I love you. I didn't know what love is, but I think I do now. I will always side with you. You gave me joy and you brightened my life with showing me how to love and giving me love. Will you please find it in you to forgive me?"

She was shaking so hard now, but she gave him a small smile and Adymn took her into his arms. He stroked her hair, giving off a calming, loving aura. His arms around her stopped her shaking. She felt protected. She felt safe. She was mended. She was whole. It was enough. He was happy to have her back. He was happy for a second chance. _So this is what love is_, Adymn thought as he held her in his arms, feeling completely and truly happy for the first time in his entire life. Now there were no lies between them. Now there was only a bond of love. It was right.

* * *

I promise there is more to come. Remember to review. 

Thank you.


	9. Please Believe Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Adymn?" 

"Yes Lita?" He said, as he held her closer. They were still sitting in the tall grass in the park.

She looked up into his emerald eyes and watched bemused as all sorts of emotions flitted over his features. Lita then grew serious. "I was thinking."

"That doesn't sound too good," Adymn murmured into her ear.

"Oh, be nice."

"Alright, keep going."

"I was thinking about when we first met." He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued. "Well, when we had our first lunch together. You had said that you were an only child. And you said when you had 'tweaked' the truth that you were thinking about what to send your brother for his birthday. I don't know why I didn't think of that then, but I'm thinking of it now."

"Well, technically I was correct in saying I was an only child—because I am and have been an only child since my brother died. And I guess you weren't so quick to catch my little lie, but when I had said that, I was actually thinking of how to rid my—uh—_him_ of the Scouts. I wasn't being too successful, since _he_ had put me under a time crunch."

"Oh. Then I have another thought; did you lie to me when you said that you liked martial arts and that type of stuff?"

"No, Lita," Adymn replied, almost exasperated; but he was patient with his love. "It was all truth. I just kind of refrained from telling the whole truth."

"I believe you," Lita said softly as she smiled up at him reassuringly. She did. She knew he wasn't going to hide anything from her now.

"There you are!" An ultra familiar voice exclaimed. Lita and Adymn jumped to their feet. The voice belonged to Serena. "Oh." She said, voice faltering as she caught site of Adymn.

"Why are you here?" Raye asked viciously. "Haven't you had enough of your share at hurting our friend? Go away."

Adymn stood his ground. "If I did, you'd be doing the same to your friend."

"What are you talking about?" She was clearly not going to relinquish any ground to Adymn. Raye glared at Adymn warily, as if he were an enemy.

"What he means is that I won't let him go anywhere because he is on our side now," Lita said practically challengingly.

"What?" Raye faltered. Mina, Serena and Amy eyed him suspiciously.

"Why should we believe him?" Mina voiced, shocking Lita and Adymn. She was—as she said—the Scout of Love, so shouldn't she be fully supporting them?

"I'll tell you why you should," Lita said eyes flashing. She quickly summed up Adymn's life story in about five sentences then glared at her friends as if to challenge her.

"So you're now telling me he is somehow on our side?" Raye asked disbelievingly.

"I am telling you he is on our side. He is here to help us."

"If you are 'on our side', then tell us how we can defeat your master," Amy said directly to Adymn.

Adymn was prepared for this. "My master fears love above all else. That has got to be his weakness, for he said that if I could not rid the world of all this love energy, then he would never be able to be powerful and rule the world."

"I believe you," Serena said with a smile. Adymn and Lita smiled gratefully at her. Though she could be a klutz, a crybaby, and forgetful, she was the most loyal friend you could ever imagine having.

"I guess I do to," Mina said grudgingly.

Raye just grunted and Amy smiled acceptingly.

This was going to be a long night. He just wished they all could trust him fully. The moon shined brightly overhead as they started discussing tactics and plans for defeating Adymn's "ex" master.

* * *

Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's a really short chapter, but the other stuff I wanted to add didn't make sense with this chapter/ it would be long enough to make its own chapter. Basically, Adymn's 'ex master' finds out that Adymn deserted and failed to complete his mission. Hint: this master is not a forgiving master. Please review and I'll post faster.  



	10. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I promise to start responding to the reviews. I also promise that when I read them, they make me feel really great and happy and cause me to want to write more. So special thanks to those who have reviewed. It means the world. Remember to keep reviewing!

And so the story continues...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" an evil voice asked the shadows. 

"Yes, master. I watched it with my own eyes. He has failed his mission and deserted you. He found that energy within himself and is using it. Master, we must remind him where his loyalties should remain."

"I have no need for useless deserters," the master snapped. "I have a different fate in mind. He has caused me troubles, that one. You'd think that after all that work I did, I would have been successful in turning him. I guess it needed more prodding. Listen carefully to what you must do."

"Yes master."

------

It was midday. Adymn and Lita were walking down to the temple hand in hand. They each admired how the other one looked. Adymn looked amazing with his spiky sandy hair shading one eye, and how his emerald eyes stood out on his tanned face. Lita was gorgeous with her beautiful olive eyes shining lovingly at Adymn, and her magnificent hair billowing in the wind. (_If she could just point out, this is the scene that the story opened up with. Just a side point Lita wanted to make._) A beautiful day for a beautiful couple; all was well until…

------

"What is that thing?!" Lita cried as some type of fiery creature swept down on both her and Adymn.

"I think I have some idea," Adymn replied as he and Lita dodged the flying bonfire.

"What is it after?"

"Me." Adymn's voice was sad yet reserved.

Lita got this determined look in her eye. "I won't let them have you. They'll have to go through me first!"

"Lita…"

She ignored him as she held her transformation pen aloft. "Jupiter Planet Power!" Lightning spurted out from the transformation pen and encircled Lita. It wrapped around her, flashed brightly and shot out, revealing Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Jupiter cried, hitting the fiery creature with lightning. She stood in front of Adymn, as if trying to shield him from the fire.

"You can't have him!" Jupiter cried defiantly. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Lita, please let them have me," Adymn said sadly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Lita/Jupiter said softly.

Adymn looked at her doubtfully and thought _she has no idea what she's up against. I wish she would listen to me. Maybe I can do something in order to protect her. _

"Fire, betrayal, destruction!" The fiery thing shrieked, causing both Jupiter and Adymn to receive splitting headaches. The creature took this opportune moment to knock Jupiter out of the way and confront Adymn. The fiend blew fire at him and Jupiter jumped in front of him, receiving the full blunt of the flames. Jupiter cried out in pain and Adymn looked at her, horror stricken.

An unearthly power that would make anyone's hair stand on end surrounded Adymn; with his emerald eyes blazing with anger he thrust his hands in front of him, causing all the energy around him to hit the fiend with an audible _thwack_. Adymn got down on his knees and tried picking up his singed Jupiter.

"Lita, Lita, are you ok?" Adymn asked worried.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and smiled wanly. "It'll take more than fire to stop me from protecting you."

"Protecting me? Lita, you're hurt. How could you think of protecting me?"

"Because I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." Her olive eyes hardened with determination. "I won't let them take you while I live."

"Lita, please don't talk like that," Adymn pleaded in fear of her seriousness.

"Fire!" The creature shrieked. Adymn and Jupiter practically forgot about the creature and looked up in fear as fireballs streaked their way to Adymn and Jupiter. What could they do? They were surely doomed. Adymn gripped Jupiter a little tighter. There wasn't enough time to dodge the fire; if they tried, they'd probably get separated and the fiend would launch an immediate attack on them, causing them to go down for good alone. They'd rather be together. Jupiter whimpered slightly as Adymn pressed on a tender burn, but she ignored her pain. Instead, she heard a musical locket playing a melody… one that sounded familiar. Why would she hear music right before her end? The fireballs were centimeters away. Was this truly the end? But if it was, why was there music?

* * *

Hee hee hee, cliffhanger for you guys! Remember, the more reviews the faster I post, so _**please review**_. _Hint for next chapter:_ what is that music? Are there any music lockets in the show? (think first season people). 

Thanks again,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	11. The Locket's Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Here's the awaited chapter that tells the orgin of the locket's song.

Enjoy.

Remember to review and thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Recap: What could they do? They were surely doomed. Adymn gripped Jupiter a little tighter. There wasn't enough time to dodge the fire; if they tried, they'd probably get separated and the fiend would launch an immediate attack on them, causing them to go down for good alone. They'd rather be together. Jupiter whimpered slightly as Adymn pressed on a tender burn, but she ignored her pain. Instead, she heard a musical locket playing a melody… one that sounded familiar. Why would she hear music right before her end? The fireballs were centimeters away. Was this truly the end? But if it was, why was there music?

Instinct told Jupiter to shield her face, but something else compelled her to look up, leaving her face clear for immediate danger. That music sounded so eerily familiar. Then it hit her. The locket belonged to her best friend, her sister at heart, Serena. Serena only opened the locket when she was with her Darien. But why was it playing now? The melody of the locket was slightly different, as if it had a harmony. Jupiter knew she was saved; she just wished she knew the reason why Serena opened her locket.

The fireballs were but an inch from her face when Mars interposed herself between the fireball and her friends, deflecting the fireball with her own body.

"Mars!" Jupiter cried out in horror, watching her friend hit the pavement in agony. "Please be alright."

Mars shifted slightly and opened her eyes. There was pain etched all over her face and especially in her eyes. "I'll be fine, Jupiter. Just don't get yourself into any more trouble."

The music from Serena's locket filled Jupiter's ears again. Jupiter turned to Serena, who was now Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, close your locket please. The music is getting to me."

Sailor Moon looked at her friend confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's not open."

Jupiter forgot all her pain as she stared at her friend dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"I—" She started then stopped as she dodged a fireball. "Oh wait 'til we finish this."

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury cried, freezing the flame. Her attack worked for about a second, but then the fire melted the ice. "Venus, cover for me! I need to find this flame's weakness." Mercury ducked out of view as Venus hit the flame with her Venus Crescent V.

Jupiter couldn't stand watching her friends fight the irritating flame-fiend. Her raw burns were starting to heal because of her body's incredible speedhealing. Ignoring the fact that she was still in pain, she attacked the monster with some of her own power. "Jupiter Thunder Blast!" All her anger and all her pain strengthened her attack and hit the fiend with an audible blast. The fire monster hit her back with some fire of its own while flying backwards.

Adymn was staring at Jupiter. "Why are you risking yourself for me?"

Jupiter forced herself up from the pavement. "I thought we went through this. I won't let them take you. I won't let them hurt you. I just can't because I love you. Does that answer your question?" She didn't mean to have her last sentence come out harsh, but it did. She was in agony after all.

Adymn seemed to realize he was being quite stupid for just staring at her, because he quickly rushed to her side to help her stand. "Lita, I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Just go. All of you guys should go. I'll be fine."

"Stop trying to be a macho man and let us help," Mars exclaimed as she hit the flame with her firebird strike. "You need us."

Adymn remained stubborn. "But you'll get hurt. And you are already hurt. How do you think I feel?"

"Screw it," was Mars' reply.

"Got it!" Mercury cried with delight, reappearing at last. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She cried, hitting the flame again. But instead of waiting to see if her attack worked she hit the fire with her Ice Bubbles. Jupiter caught on. They couldn't let the fire get a breather. They had to keep hitting it. "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Mars and Venus realized what they were up to and added their attacks—Mars with her Celestial Fire and her Firebirds and Venus with her Crescent V and Love Chain. Finally Mercury called them to a halt and signaled Sailor Moon to finish off the flame monster. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon's attack rid them of the flame and the Scouts sagged to the ground in sheer exhaustion. Adymn was at Jupiter's side, fussing over her wounds and such. Jupiter wasn't really seeing him. Instead, she was hearing the locket's music play over and over again in her head.

"Sailor Moon, please close your locket," Jupiter requested politely again.

"It's not open," Sailor Moon replied, staring at Jupiter as if she had grown a second head or something.

"Well, I hear its music. Are you telling me I'm the only one who is hearing it?"

All the Scouts stared at her, as if to confirm she was correct in her assessment—that is until Adymn spoke up. "I hear music too. I've never heard this melody before."

"See! I'm not going crazy." Jupiter looked satisfied. "Sailor Moon, where is your locket?"

Sailor Moon pulled out her star shaped locket and opened it, only to have the music play, thought she stared at her locket oddly. "This isn't how it normally sounds. There seems to be a…a…more music to it."

"A harmony," Mercury supplied.

"What's a harmidy?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Why do I even bother?" Mercury murmured to herself. "A harmony is a combination of musical sounds."

"Oh, then yeah, it's that harmidy. I wonder what's wrong with my locket."

"I don't know," Jupiter said. "All I know is I kept hearing the locket's music in my head."

"How weird," Sailor Moon said. They all stared broodingly at the locket—that is until someone cackled sinisterly above them…someone who sounded so eerily familiar to Adymn. It couldn't be, could it?

* * *

**_Hint for next chapter:_** Who do you think the person who is cackling evilly above them is?

_**Something to think about:**_ Why does the locket have a newfound harmony? Why could only Lita and Adymn hear it when it was shut?

Thanks for reading and can't wait to hear from all of you!

_--moonlitsfantasy_


	12. Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long and sorry for making this a short chapter. I hope you all still enjoy it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

Now enjoy.

* * *

Recap: "Oh, then yeah, it's that harmidy. I wonder what's wrong with my locket."

"I don't know," Jupiter said. "All I know is I kept hearing the locket's music in my head."

"How weird," Sailor Moon said. They all stared broodingly at the locket—that is until someone cackled sinisterly above them…someone who sounded so eerily familiar to Adymn. It couldn't be, could it?

"Hello traitor," the sinister voice greeted coldly. "I find the love put together here so incredibly compelling to just erase. It's sickening. Don't you think so?"

"Go away, Kahlon," Adymn said angrily as he moved in front of Jupiter as if to protect her.

Kahlon looked to be about Adymn's height, with shoulder length jet black hair and fiery red eyes that didn't look so forgiving. He had broad shoulders and long fingers that looked as if he wanted to strangle Adymn. "Now why should I do that? I was sent here by Master in order to finish off you, traitor. How could I disobey him when he gave us so much? You are a sad product of Master's work. You deserve death."

"Kahlon, go away and no one will be hurt. Your fight is with me, not with them."

"I think not. They interfered with Master's plan. They turned you traitor. They deserve this just as much as you do."

"Leave them alone."

"How about this, I'll leave all of them alone except for the green girl. She was what turned you the most. Don't you lurv her?"

Adymn looked at Kahlon alarmed. The girls went all defensive and moved around Adymn and Jupiter.

"What do you want, bully?!" Mars cried.

"Yeah! Can't you understand what love is?" Venus shouted. "We won't let you hurt Adymn or Jupiter."

"Wait guys," Jupiter said, halting her friends. "It's ok. He can't do anything to me."

"You think so, Sailor Scout?" Kahlon asked challenging. Without warning, fire erupted all around them. The same fire as the fire fiend they had defeated but moments before. It licked savagely at Jupiter, but she looked up at him unperturbed.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Mercury cried as her attack froze the fire.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that," Jupiter said to Kahlon. "Water beats fire. Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" She shattered the frozen fire so it could not attack them. She ignored the new burns on her skin and ignored the terrified looks that her friends were giving her. They thought she had all gone mad, but Jupiter had an idea. Or so she hoped. If she could turn Adymn good, then couldn't she turn Kahlon? Did they have the same background? One could only hope. All she had to do was show him how love was important. "Do you understand what love is, Kahlon? Or are you afraid?"

"What are you talking about, you silly girl. Adymn, train your girl better." Kahlon looked mercilessly at Jupiter and hurled a fireball straight at her unprotected heart. Jupiter's hands went up at the last moment, but it was too late. She was flung backwards and was losing her grip on consciousness. Man she hurt. It was agony. Fire burns like nothing else.

"Lita!" Adymn cried in horror as he watched Jupiter hit the pavement, unmoving. He ran to her side then turned to Kahlon with a snarl marring his amazing features. "Kahlon, you have just hit your limit." Kahlon smiled wickedly at Adymn who called down lightning on him. Bolt after bolt, Adymn hammered Kahlon. Kahlon fired back. This was not going well.

"Stop!!!" Sailor Moon yelled and there was a moment of utter silence as everyone turned to look at her. "Don't you understand?!? This isn't right! You shouldn't be fighting. Fighting is not good. Fighting only brings pain. Look at her—" she said pointing to Jupiter. All eyes followed her pointed finger. "Fighting hurts. Please, we must understand love. Love is what brings people closer together. Love is what gets us all through hard times. Love is there to help the hurt. Love is—"

"Just a fake thing that ruins all and hurts people," Kahlon interrupted irritably. "It isn't even real." He readied another fireball but Sailor Moon stopped him again.

"It isn't false. Please understand it." Kahlon glared at Sailor Moon and fired at her.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Venus cried. Mars threw herself at Sailor Moon and both of them fell to the ground as the fireball flew right past them.

"I'm sorry Kahlon," Sailor Moon said. She pulled out her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Her power hit Kahlon or so it seemed. There was a bright flash and then nothing at all. In his place was a huge black flame shield.

"What on earth?!" Mars cried.

"Get back!" Mercury shouted.

All of them ran for cover; Adymn stopped long enough to snatch Jupiter off the ground. _No, no, no…_Adymn thought in horror. _It can't be Master._

But it was, for no one else had that control of the blackest fires from hell. _No, no, no…_

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Can't wait to hear what you all have to say. 


	13. Adymn's Master

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! I am soooooooooooo sorry its taken me forever to update. I love all your reviews, they put a smile on my face. Anyway, I won't keep you from this chapter anymore...

Enjoy.

* * *

Recap: "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Her power hit Kahlon or so it seemed. There was a bright flash and then nothing at all. In his place was a huge black flame shield.

"What on earth?!" Mars cried.

"Get back!" Mercury shouted.

All of them ran for cover; Adymn stopped long enough to snatch Jupiter off the ground. _No, no, no…_Adymn thought in horror. _It can't be Master._

But it was, for no one else had that control of the blackest fires from hell. _No, no, no…_

"I thought I told you to get rid of them," the evil voice said with absolutely no emotion. "And instead I find you helping them? Tsk Tsk, you should show your Master more respect, Adymn."

Adymn cradled Jupiter's body carefully and refused to reply. His Master was trying to goad him but it wouldn't respond. He couldn't. He knew he had betrayed his Master, but he just couldn't betray his heart. Not the beautiful girl whom he held in his arms who he gave his heart to and who had given her heart in return. He just couldn't do that to her.

"And to top it all off, you hit Kahlon, your own brother who stuck with you while you were in pain. Don't you remember what happened to that older brother of yours? Wasn't it enough that he left you? Are you returning the favor to those who raised you, taught you, sheltered you and helped you control your powers? Adymn, I do not know what I shall do with you." The evil puke yellow stared mockingly at Adymn's hiding place.

Jupiter's eyelids fluttered open and she looked at Adymn with an unearthly intelligence. "I was listening the whole time, I just couldn't get up," Jupiter said quietly. Even if they weren't hiding she still would be talking softly. She just didn't have the energy… yet. "I won't let him take you."

"You're saying that to me when you're as weak as a feather?" Adymn asked incredulously, but softly in order that they wouldn't be overheard. "Lita, you amaze me."

"Love you." Jupiter said and closed her eyes as if that was how she would regain her strength.

"Adymn, I grow impatient. Show yourself to me." The master's puke yellow eyes narrowed in frustration. "You ungrateful little boy. I'll show you what happens when you disobey me."

Sailor Moon looked at her friends and they all nodded. They agreed that the best way for them to rid this evil thing once and for all was to attack it. They had to. They needed to save the world and save the love in the world from all who wanted to get rid of it. And that meant this Master. Sailor Moon stood up, with all of the Scouts following her lead, except for Jupiter. She was too weak to do anything right now.

"How dare you attack a handsome young man," Sailor Moon cried and the Master turned to her with an evil smile curling on his lips. "He deserves better than you."

"Besides, what he has done is not betrayal," Sailor Mars added.

"Yeah, it's called love," Venus continued. "Something you should try one day."

"When you love someone, you're not abandoning those who helped you grow up," Sailor Moon said.

"You're just finding a new part of yourself," Mercury finished.

"We're Sailor Scouts and in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" They shouted in unison.

"You really think you can stop me?" The Master asked, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. "Go ahead and try."

"Mars Fire Ignite!" "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" "Venus Crescent V Blast!" Their powers hit the Master and dust arose all around him. The dust finally cleared and there the Master was, utterly unharmed with that black shield of fire from hell surrounding him.

"Is that the best you can do?" He snarled at them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Mars Firebird Strike!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Their powers hit the Master, but again to no avail. He didn't even receive a scratch.

"Why aren't our attacks working?!" Mars shouted to Mercury.

"I don't know," Mercury replied. She snapped on her computer and began typing furiously.

"My turn," the master said. "Hellfire's Whiplash!" Black fire shaped almost snakelike hit the guardians of the Earth with a powerful blast and they flew to the ground. "Now that is what I call hitting your mark."

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The power hit the master and he flew backward from the impact.

"You ungrateful little wench!" The Master cried, getting to his feet. "Hellfire Attack!" A blast of black fire hit Sailor Moon dead on.

Adymn couldn't take it anymore. Why were those girls so stubborn on helping him? He couldn't watch them suffer anymore from him. "I'm sorry, Lita," He said, knowing he was going to turn himself over. He left her side before she had a chance to respond. "You want me Master? Then come and get me!"

"Ah, Adymn. What took you so long?" That came out as a sneer.

"Leave them alone."

"No. Blackfire Chains!" Black fire shot toward Adymn who quickly cried "Lightning Shock!" stopping the chains from snapping around his wrists.

"Adymn," Jupiter groaned, listening to the battle raging just above where she was hiding. "My family. I call upon the power of Jupiter and ask for a renewal of strength. I need to save them." Jupiter felt a surge of power flow through her body and she pushed herself off the ground. "Coward! Leave them alone!" Jupiter's voice rang out like a trumpet among the chaotic firing of powers.

"Are you calling me a coward?" The master asked frighteningly low.

"Yes I am," Jupiter replied with her head up high. This was Princess Jupiter, Guardian of the Planet Jupiter talking. She was the protector of Jupiter, the protector of her friends and the protector of her love. "You're a coward because you are afraid of love. What has it ever done to you that you feel the need to get rid of it?"

"You have no idea who you're talking to, little girl," the Master said, eyes narrowing.

"I think I do," Jupiter countered. "Please step away from my friends or I will hurt you."

"You can't hurt me."

"Yes I can. Don't say I didn't give you warning. I call upon the Power of Jupiter. Please help me defeat this load of scum. My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds and thunders!" Lightning erupted from above and traveled through Jupiter's tiara. It surrounded her body and she pushed it out crying "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" A dragon formed from the lightning and rushed its way toward the Master. It opened its mouth and gave a loud shriek right before it hit the Master. It hit the master full force. The dust cleared and the master was on the ground. "I warned you."

Mercury shouted to the rest of the Scouts, "It's her love that hurt him!"

"I got it!" Venus exclaimed. "I, Goddess and Protector of Love, will rid you from this world, you monster! Crescent—" The power gathered around Venus's gloved hand. Beam—" it shot outward "—Shower!" It showered down onto the Master unrelenting like pouring rain.

"Rid this Master of Evil Energies," Mars began as one of her talismans appeared. She threw it forward. "Fire—" The flames started gathering around Mars's fingertips. "Soul—" It blasted outward in a swirling fire. "Bird!" The red fire merged with the talisman and became a firebird. It cried out and hit the Master.

"Mercury—" A blue symbol of Mercury appeared in the air and formed into a ball, which she grabbed and dropped onto the ground, creating a resonating splash. It flared all around her. "Aqua—" It circled around her faster and faster. "Mirage—" A blast of blue light flared from the surrounding blue around Mercury. "Shoot!" It shot outward toward the master in a blinding flash and it looked like huge droplets of powerful water and it hit the master freezing him in place.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A brilliant pink light blasted out from Sailor Moon's scepter and swept over the Master, causing him to wink out of existence forever.

"We did it," Sailor Moon said as she collapsed wearily.

"Adymn?" Jupiter inquired as she watched Adymn kneel before the place where his Master had been but moments before.

"It's kinda odd seeing that I just helped defeat the man who raised me," Adymn mused sadly. "You know he used my hate against me. But it still feels weird now that he's gone."

"Adymn, how could you betray him?" came Kahlon's voice. Kahlon appeared before Adymn with tears streaking down his face.

"Kahlon, I didn't mean to," Adymn said, voice breaking. "But he was wrong. Why did he want to get rid of love?"

"Why do you think?" Kahlon asked in anger. "He raised you, for heaven's sake. And you repaid him by wiping him off the face of this earth."

"Did you ever think that maybe he was in the wrong?" Jupiter asked, coming up beside Adymn. She sat down wearily. "Did you think that maybe he was using your hate against you?"

"Revenge does not get you very far," Mercury added. "It only serves to harm you."

"How would you know?"

"I was watching you. And Adymn. And your Master," Mercury replied simply. "You should take after Sailor Moon. She's got the biggest heart I can think of. She has unwavering love in all her friends and in her true love, Darien. I think that's what makes someone strong. Look at Jupiter; can't you see she is emulating Sailor Moon? She loves all of us with all her heart and she loves Adymn just as much." Jupiter blushed.

"Why is love so important?" Kahlon asked.

"It kind of just is," Venus replied. "It is there for joy and is there for you to feel good. Love is… indescribable. I just know how it feels and what it looks like.

"I can tell you when you want revenge, you aren't loving," Mars added. "Love is just a beautiful thing that's part of nature and true love is a treasure that should be valued above all else."

"It's about time you realized that," came a cheery voice from up above. They all looked up. "Would you like to see the secret behind the locket?"

* * *

So? Did you like it? Was it good? Please review and I'll be happy forever.

Thanks so much and sorry for keeping you all waiting!


	14. The Secret Behind the Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I'll be happy forever.

* * *

(Recap: "Why is love so important?" Kahlon asked.

"It kind of just is," Venus replied. "It is there for joy and is there for you to feel good. Love is… indescribable. I just know how it feels and what it looks like.

"I can tell you when you want revenge, you aren't loving," Mars added. "Love is just a beautiful thing that's part of nature and true love is a treasure that should be valued above all else."

"It's about time you realized that," came a cheery voice from up above. They all looked up. "Would you like to see the secret behind the locket?")

They stared at the woman who floated before them. She had long silver hair wrapped in buns on the side of her head. She had a petite body and a very familiar face. She looked like Serena. She was Serena's mother from the past—the Queen.

"Oh good, you remember me," the Queen said appraisingly.

"Who are you?" Kahlon asked while Adymn said "You're her mother?"

The Queen chuckled. "I am Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity's mother from the past. I am here as a memory—a memory Luna held dear to her heart unknowingly for all these years. I should like to give my thanks to her one day. She has been very loyal. But that is not why I am here. I should like to show you the secret behind the locket. Would you all like to see?"

A chorus of yeses came as well as a "yes mother" from Serena. Like they had been the first time they met Serena's mother, they were swept in a whirlwind in space, feeling a falling feeling as the stars passed them rapidly. They landed with a thump on the moon, followed by a lot of groaning.

"You know you could find a nicer way of transportation for us," Sailor Mars muttered under her breath and the Queen chuckled. They all looked up at her expectantly. The white gown she wore fit her figure perfectly and a golden crown rested in magnificent silver locks. She had an air of authority about her, one all the girls wished they had.

"How do you know the secret behind the locket?" Sailor Mercury asked, cutting straight to the point. Why stop for all those pleasantries?

"Practical Sailor Mercury," the Queen said appraisingly. "Always on top of things." Amy blushed, but waited patiently for the Queen to answer their question. "Now I shall impart with you the knowledge I have. Long ago…"

Long ago, in the times of the Moon Kingdom, the Queen, before becoming queen, had been given a locket from a very special person. This locket had been given to her by a powerful ally who had no use for it. It was shaped in a golden star and the inside had a crescent moon and a round circle in it that played a melody. The ally would be her future husband, but neither of them had known it at the time. He had given her the locket as a gift and she had accepted it with enthusiasm. He had told her that when she became lonely, she should open the locket and have the music soothe her and to think of him when she did that. In a year, they had been married. A month after they were married, her mother and father had fallen ill. Two months after, they found out she was pregnant. The following week, her husband had been sent to lead the troops into battle to fend off a creature from the negaverse. He had never returned and that was why Princess Serenity had no father. After he had disappeared, her parents had no chance of recovery and the Queen was soon coroneted. She dedicated her life to her kingdom and her daughter, whom she named after her mother, the late Queen Serenity. At first, she had barely paid any attention to the locket. She had thought it was broken since it never played. Once the Queen had noticed her daughter, Princess Serenity, fall for the Earth Prince, a wonderful melody filled her bedroom. Confused, the Queen searched high and low for the music and there it was. Coming from the locket that had been left open long ago. The Queen took months of analyzing the locket, calling in wise men and women, spending hours alone and what not, learning the lesson of the locket. Finally, she had it. She found out what it was by the wonderful person who created this beautiful locket. The locket was a sign of love. It would play when the holder or immediate family of the holder fell in love. It would play endlessly. It had a different melody for each love found, but it would only play for true love. The Queen couldn't keep the locket any longer, knowing it rightfully belonged to her daughter. She gifted her daughter with the locket, who listened to it endlessly, often staring off at the planet Earth, waiting for her true love to come for her.

"So why does it play for me?" Lita asked warily. Fatigue had hit her hard. She was running on her last bit of energy, but that was fine with her, since her friends and her love were supporting her.

The Queen laughed lightly. "Do you not consider my daughter your family?"

"I do but what does that—" And Lita stopped realizing the reason behind the harmony in the locket. They considered each other sisters. The locket played for immediate family. She had fallen in love. The locket sensed that and began to play it wondrous song over and over again. "That's wonderful."

"Who ever created this locket was genius," Amy said as she examined it.

"I agree with you, Sailor Mercury," the Queen said with a winsome smile. "I have it on excellent authority he was put his heart into this creation."

"Mother?" Serena inquired.

"Yes darling?"

"Is the Moon Kingdom ever going to be rebuilt?"

"Serena, are you feeling ok?" Mina asked worriedly, feeling her forehead.

"Sere, are you sure you didn't take a bump to the head?" Amy asked, looking intensely in her friend's eyes.

"Why?" Serena asked irritated.

"Since when would you ask anything smart?" Raye explained.

"Hey, that's not nice! Ugh, Raye you're so mean!" Serena went about to chasing her raven haired friend up and down the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

"Enough children," the Queen commanded with laughter.

"Is this how they show affection for each other?" Adymn whispered to Lita.

"Yeah," Lita replied with a grin. "They are amazing like that. At least they'll never be boring."

"Hey!" Raye and Serena cried in unison. "We heard that!"

"You were meant to," Lita replied smiling.

"To answer your question, darling," the Queen started and all the Scouts as well as Adymn and Kahlon looked up at her, waiting expectantly for her answer. "I do not know. It is up to the world. And to you." The Queen turned her attention to the two men. "I do not recognize you."

"I'm Adymn," Adymn said bowing before her.

"Ah, Sailor Jupiter's true love. And you?"

"I am Kahlon," Kahlon answered uncertainly. He also bowed to the Queen and the Queen eyed him curiously.

"You're the disbeliever." That was a statement.

"Excuse me, your Majesty?" Kahlon looked up at her stunned.

"You don't understand love. Why don't you let go of your past and move on?"

"How do you know what happened in my past?"

"I'm not technically in this world," the Queen reminded him.

"Oh. Right." Kahlon looked down at his feet.

"Just because things didn't work out while you were younger, doesn't mean you can't forgive. That is part of love as well, young one."

Kahlon didn't reply, but his eyebrows creased angrily.

The Queen continued, as if not noticing his reaction. Or maybe she did. "You can't blame their deaths on yourself. It wasn't your fault. And she never hated you. You were just afraid of what she wanted to give you."

"What is she talking about?" Lita asked Adymn.

"His adopted mother," Adymn said shortly and Lita's mouth formed in an "o".

"All anyone can ask is for you to forgive and move on. Now, I have stretched my resources long enough. Off to Earth with you all." The Queen shimmered, ripples of light running over her body. And then she disappeared. Well, the Scouts and the guys were falling, as if sucked in by a black hole. As soon as they returned to Earth, Kahlon stalked off, leaving the Scouts perplexed.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Adymn reassured them. He wrapped his arm around Lita's waist.

"I think you're right," Lita said to him, leaning into his wonderfully strong arms. "I'm content as long as I can be here with you."

"You know what?" Adymn asked her as the Scouts watched the couple.

"What?"

Adymn buried his face in her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, you devil," Lita replied maneuvering herself to face him. They were but inches apart. They leaned in for a passionate kiss that sealed their fates together forever.

* * *

I promise there's an epilogue and then, unfortunately, the story will come to a close. Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to think!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys!!! At long last (sorry to keep you all waiting) the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to heatqueen, JPandS, Kitsune Shi, BlueShadowStar, Dertupio, and mako-fan for reviewing. You guys rock! There might be a sequel to this story, but I'm not making any promises. Special thanks to those who favorited and story alerted my story as well. You guys mean the world! Thanks again and feel free to review! Now the end.

* * *

Epilogue

Lita and Adymn were head over heels in love for each other. She found him. Found her perfect man. He found his perfect woman. She looked up at Adymn and he looked down at Lita as they walked next to each other, holding hands. His spiky sandy hair covered one of his emerald green eyes, which stood out brightly because of his tanned skin. Her smile shone on her face like a beacon of light and her olive eyes shined just as bright. He was very muscular and strong. She was slim and fast. He was sweet and cute and loved Lita's cooking. She thought the same about him, but she loved watching him try to cook things. He was almost as bad at cooking as Serena, and that took skill. But most of all, he was in love with Lita. But that was ok, because she was as crazy for him as he was for her. They would live a happy life together, always supporting each other and always loving each other. Love was to be treasured above all else, and they treasured it like the gift it was, each and every day.

Kahlon watched this love bond and wondered. He wondered how two people could be devoted to each other as they were to each other. Oh yes, there was also Serena and her boyfriend, Darien, who were just as devoted and just as gushy. He didn't like gushy. He liked serious. But that was what his master—ex-master—brainwashed him into believing. He needed to understand who he was, and not have people influencing his every move, unlike the past 12 years. It was time to grow up. But that meant away from people. Hopefully they wouldn't miss his presence too much and he silently vowed that he would return. They were all happy in their little bubbles anyways. Maybe they wouldn't notice. Who knew? He turned on his heel and walked with determination in every step, into the rays of the setting sun. He would find out who he was. And his true purpose here on earth. And then maybe, just maybe, he'd learn how to love.

"Have any of you seen Kahlon?" Raye asked her friends.

"I think he left," Mina replied.

"Why?" Raye asked sharply.

"He needs space to learn how to be himself," Adymn replied. Lita nodded and smiled, before adding, "He might just learn to love."

"But he needs to growing space to understand that himself," Amy finished.

"Oh. Ok. Well," Raye turned toward the setting sun. "I hope he finds what he needs to and I hope he returns."

"We all do," Adymn said softly. "We all do."

* * *

Thanks again! I can't wait to hear what you guys have to think and even though the story is over, I still love hearing people's comments. Thanks sooooooooo much!

Check out my other Sailor Moon stories--

**It's Not Over Yet**

**Usagi gets her license!**

**Simply Love**

**Tragedy is a Lesson**

Thanks again for sticking with me for the story!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


End file.
